This invention pertains to an electrical connector and in particular, a molded connector with an internal grounding and compression flange.
Electrical connectors used in applications requiting grounding are common. One way grounding has been accomplished is by having a ground wire welded to the surface of an electrically conductive connector shell which in turn is grounded by coming into contact with a grounded conductive, mechanical, bracket. Molded plastic or rubber connectors required a steel or stainless steel shell. It is also common for electrical connectors to be used in environments which require leak-proof connectors. Such connectors are used for pumps and must be submersible. In these applications, the outer metal shell of these connectors is also used as a point of compression to prevent leaking into the connector. These problems are overcome by the present invention by providing an internally grounded wire, connected to an exterior grounding washer which also functions as a compression flange. The present invention is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a molded connector having an internal grounding wire termination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal ground wire termination associated with an external grounding and compression flange.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a molded connector without an outer metal housing.